


Сегодня я буду танцевать

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini G-PG-13 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>М и Бонд приходят на бал-маскарад</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сегодня я буду танцевать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Shall Be My Dancing Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585935) by [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage). 



— Напомните, чего ради я согласилась на этот фарс? — колко спрашивает М в наушнике Бонда.

Он окидывает взглядом лестницу, у подножия которой прождал уже десять минут — и дыхание замирает у него в горле, когда он замечает М. Она выглядит потрясающе, иных слов не подобрать. Костюм французской аристократки восемнадцатого века подходит ей безупречно.

— Бонд? — звучащий ближе и резче голос заставляет его выйти из ступора. 

— Прошу прощения, мэм. Я восхищен вашим костюмом. 

Она медленно спускается к нему, и он видит улыбку под полумаской, скрывающей верхнюю часть лица. 

— Отдел Кью великолепно справился с работой, даже за такой короткий срок, — соглашается она, сходя с нижней ступени лестницы. 

Бонд учтиво кланяется М, прежде чем протянуть ей руку.

— Насколько мне известно, вы согласились, — он говорит тихо, зная, что через свой наушник она слышит каждое слово, — потому, что это — единственный шанс поймать Фелла. Он улетит в Южную Америку на рассвете, а место нахождение его базы нам до сих пор неизвестно. Иви сегодня утром сломала ногу и сейчас находится в лазарете, а вы сами запретили кому-либо из девушек Отдела Кью выступать в качестве моего партнера, так что выбор у нас был невелик. 

— Вы всегда держите наготове ответ, верно, Джеймс? — спрашивает М, пока Джеймс ведет ее через залу к столику с напитками.

Бонд всем телом ощущает, как постепенно спадает напряжение: если она обращается к нему «Джеймс», а не «Бонд» или, хуже того, «007», значит, происходящее раздражает ее меньше, чем он думал.

— Я стараюсь предчувствовать любую неожиданность, мэм.

Она смотрит на него, снизу вверх, и он видит, как блестят ее глаза — происходящее явно ее развлекает. Бонд уверен: она была по-настоящему сокрушительным противником для своих врагов в те времена, когда носила личный номер, начинающийся с двух нулей. Несмотря на небольшой рост (он выше ее почти на фут), в М нет ничего похожего на беззащитность или хрупкость. Она напоминает Бонду «бэйби браунинг» — он однажды видел такой в оружейной: очень маленький, но очень мощный. В этом есть что-то волнующее, совсем не похожее на обычное удовольствие от работы с Евой, пусть даже та тоже по-своему сокрушительна. 

Бонд берет бокал шампанского для себя, отдает другой М, наблюдая за тем, как та всматривается в гостей и окидывает взглядом помещение: выходы (два), слепые пятна (их Бонд тоже насчитал два), которые можно использовать, если удастся завести Фелла в один из них. 

— Так который из них Фелл? — спрашивает М между глотками шампанского.

— Высокий мужчина, слева, у французского окна. Серая маска волка, черный костюм, черная рубашка и галстук, — Бонд отвечает спокойно, не отводя взгляда от ее лица, но чувствует, как по его венам растекается адреналин, а сердце начинает биться быстрее в ожидании всего, что должно произойти, если сегодня они смогут разыграть все верно.

Оркестр, тихо игравший над их головами, замолкает, хозяин выступает вперед, чтобы приветствовать собравшихся, призвать их наслаждаться вечером и обществом друг друга. 

— Полагаю, мсье Бальзак не знает, что Фелл здесь? — спрашивает М, когда Бонд забирает ее бокал, и, снова поклонившись, подступает ближе, готовясь к вальсу.

— Немногие знают, — отвечает он, чувствуя, как по телу проходит дрожь удовольствия, когда она опускает ладонь ему на плечо и берет его свободную руку в свою.

Они начинают грациозное движение по залу, и Бонд ловит себя на мысли о том, что, хотя М — не из того типа женщин, с которыми он обычно оказывается в постели, все же между ними всегда было некое скрытое напряжение, по крайней мере отчасти имевшее сексуальный характер. Вероятно, из-за того, что она в большей или меньшей степени свободно распоряжается его жизнью и смертью, по крайней мере — с тех пор, как каждая миссия, на которую она его отправляет, может оказаться последней. Опасность всегда его возбуждала. 

— Надеюсь, вы думаете о работе, Бонд? — спрашивает М, понизив голос.

Бонд смотрит на нее, сверху вниз, и она видит в его голубых глазах то же приятное волнение, которое чувствует сама. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор как М в последний раз выступала в качестве полевого агента, и она сомневается, что по-прежнему в достаточно хорошей форме для участия в беспорядке, который Бонд обычно устраивает — но сегодняшняя работа должна пройти спокойно и просто (а если будет иначе — то только бог сможет спасти Бонда от ее расправы), поэтому она может позволить себе раствориться в удовольствии быть здесь. И быть с Джеймсом. Он, конечно же, красив, как и всегда, когда выходит в свет, и она вынуждена признать, что если бы не охота на Фелла, происходящее нравилось бы ей еще больше: прикосновения Бонда, то, как он ведет ее через бальную залу, уверенно, но легко, с животной грацией, которая заставляет М задуматься о том, каков тот в постели.

Как правило, она предпочитает держаться в стороне от подобных размышлений. Она слишком хорошо знакома с такими, как он . И слишком стара — на тридцать лет старше, чем нужно, чтобы ему подходить. Но шампанское, костюмы, музыка, атмосфера этого места заставляют ее чувствовать непривычный звон в крови, в котором она узнает эхо тех времен, когда была агентом категории «два нуля».

Она замечает, как выражение его лица быстро меняется, губы мгновенно становятся жестче, и понимает, что Бонд нашел возможность подобраться к Феллу, еще до того, как он меняет траекторию движения, уводя М в новом направлении.

Он снова смотрит на нее — и теперь видит только холодный профессионализм. Она кивает, сжимая его руку, прежде чем отпустить, показывая, что тоже готова. Он неожиданно улыбается — скорее, ухмыляется, и эта ухмылка похожа на звериный оскал — и М понимает, что Бонд в восторге от того, как идеально они подходят друг другу, настолько, что им не нужны даже слова, чтобы общаться. 

Он подходит к Феллу с одной стороны, М обходит его с другой, после чего падает совсем рядом с ним, точно случайно споткнувшись. Это позволяет Бонду незаметно прижать к руке Фелла автоматический шприц с быстродействующим транквилизатором.

М старательно извиняется за собственную (фальшивую) неуклюжесть, пока Фелл помогает ей подняться на ноги. Потом он моргает, открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого неожиданно падает сам. Бонд легко подхватывает его. 

Вдвоем они выносят Фелла из зала, по коридору, до боковой двери, рядом с которой ждет машина: двое агентов стоят рядом, готовые забрать его, еще один — сидит за рулем. 

— Вы знаете, что делать с ним, джентльмены, — говорит М. — Мы присоединимся к вам чуть позже.

Агенты кивают и, забрав Фелла, неспешно отъезжают. М поворачивается к Бонду.

— Позже? — спрашивает он с усмешкой. — Я думал, вы захотите допросить его сразу же.

— Он будет без создания еще несколько часов, — отвечает она. — Так зачем же нашим праздничным костюмам пропадать впустую?

— Действительно, зачем? — улыбка Бонда становится шире, и М чувствует дрожь желания.

Он снова кланяется, а потом протягивает ей руку, и М принимает ее, улыбаясь в ответ, уверенная, что, в конце концов, это будет очень приятный вечер.


End file.
